1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a medical image processing apparatus and method that provide an intuitive icon for processing a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical image data may be acquired by an X-ray apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, an ultrasound apparatus, and various medical image systems. Various image processing functions may be performed on the acquired medical image data, including functions for determining or analyzing a state of an object to identify conditions such as diseases.
An image processing function may be determined based on a medical image data acquisition modality, an anatomy of an object, and an image protocol. The medical image data acquisition modality may include an X-ray apparatus, a CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, or an ultrasound apparatus. The anatomy of the object may include a heart, a brain, and a spine. The image protocol may include a perfusion study, volume measurement, and calcification measurement.
As described above, there are various image processing functions. Therefore, when icons for executing various image processing functions are displayed in the medical image processing apparatus, too many icons may be displayed. When there are too many icons displayed on a screen, it is difficult for a user to find an icon for executing a desired image processing function. Thus, operating the medical image processing apparatus becomes cumbersome and a user's experience deteriorates.